warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 :/Accepted 7 Roseheart (W) ~ CBA -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Tint the fur more? Imo rn it only looks as if the shading is tinted, but her fur all over should be tinted. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hmm I think it's overly tinted, but I don't want to contradict Spooky. Anyways, define earpink. 22:03, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Eh, I think it's overly tinted too. Maybe dull down the tint a bit? 23:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) yeah sorry; it looked fully white before, but now it's too tinted. so perhaps put it somewhere in the middle, because it was white before, but not now. Side note, she should also be short-furred since she is WindClan. 01:46, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Tone down the tint some more. It should be slight, like the base colour is still pink but the shading would appear pink. 21:50, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 21:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Lighten the fur, it looks gray. Maybe try this sort of base colour. 07:46, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:36, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Define the eye depth and earpink some It's still too pink. I'm really sorry to keep insisting, but yeah it's meant to be white with a pink tint, not pale pink. Maybe try something like this. 21:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) I hate insisting like this, but it's still too pink. 22:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 14:45, May 20, 2017 (UTC) W/ your light source, the tail shading should be on the other side. The tail makes it look like the light's from > way, but the rest of the image says < way, so it contradicts. Reups -- 15:56, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Almost there! Just a little more. 03:02, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Possibly define the shading? I'm having a little trouble making it out. 00:24, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 22:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Add more light on the tail Make the base colour the same as the image of the cat I provided before. 21:47, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Still working? 03:00, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 18:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) That's much better! Lighten the shading a little. 21:44, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 22:23, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Lighten more. She is still looking like a very pale gray than white (sorry took so long to comment) 07:15, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Reups-- 13:51, June 4, 2017 (UTC) The tail and front legs appear pinker than the rest of the body. Either make them or the rest of the body match. 02:09, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:45, June 7, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 22:35, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Dawnfur (A) ~ CBA 21:39, June 6, 2017 (UTC) (for both the kit and the apprentice don't really want to type it twice) darken the shading, I can't see it too well on either, and the orange seems to have a different tint than the warrior? Like the warrior is more orange-y. Might be my screen Reupload I redid the colours of the fur and stripes so it should match now. 05:38, June 7, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 22:36, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Dawnfur (Ki) ~ CBA 21:57, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Reupload 05:38, June 7, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 22:36, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Clawear (Q) ~ For Approval About time I put this up. Also, no, she doesn't get her shredded ears. She gave birth to Russy and Adder before her legendary fight. Adder was an apprentice when she fought that fox, so, clearing that up. 23:32, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Welp, maybe put that fact in her trivia to avoid future confusion. Lighten shading a little. 05:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) re-up Dunno how I would put it, so.... 23:08, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Well put it like you just did. I'm confused with the light source. The legs contradict it. 22:38, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Dewey (KP) ~ For Approval Yeah... I was pretty lazy with this. 05:19, June 8, 2017 (UTC)